Past
by Depends Solomon
Summary: Alayna was running from it. Spot was reliving his. Jack was trying to forget it and Race was trying to reconnect with it. Can Alay face her past while helping them? Who will she choose? ...R&R!
1. Memories

Okay this is a story I've been working on for a while...You pronounce the name Alay like alley...and there are some flashbacks in this story (duh...considering it's about the past...I'm stupid!!!) I will let you know when a flashback is taking place so don't worry!!!! Also anything in ** is the person's thoughts....Enjoy the story and please review after you are done reading!!  
  
~Molly  
  
~Past~  
  
Memories....  
  
Alay closed her eyes and tried to sleep for the millionth time that night. Her sleeping problems weren't because she was sleeping in a pitch- black Brooklyn alley where anything could happen. No, her problem with sleeping was caused by old memories resurfacing. Everytime she closed her eyes she would see him.  
  
"Ramon Gonzalez," she whispered as she became lost in another memory. *He was so nice that first day....*  
  
~***~***~***~***~Flashback~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Alayna! I want you to meet someone. He's Senor Gonzalez's boy," said her brother Carlos as he gave her a look that clearly said 'Play nice. He's rich!'  
  
"Hola, Senorita Gracia. I am Ramon Tomas Gonzalez, the third. Carlos, why didn't you tell me earlier that you had such a beautiful sister?" He turned back to Alayna. "Muy bonita."  
  
~***~***~***~***~End of Flashback~***~***~***~***~  
  
Very beautiful. That's what he said. She had actually believed at the moment that the poor daughter of a ranchero (sorry if that's misspelled) could be loved by the selfish rich son of one of Mexico's richest families. His father was the commandante (still can't spell) for goodness' sake. She had been so innocent and naive then. So very nice....  
  
~***~***~***~***~Flashback~***~***~***~***~  
  
Alayna blushed and smiled at his charm. She tucked a piece of her long dark brown, almost black hair behind her ear. Then she extended her hand toward him as she said, "Hola Senor Gonzalez. I'm Alayna Marie Gracia." He kissed her hand and bowed like a polished gentleman. Again she blushed. "I'm please to meet you."  
  
"No, no senorita. The pleasure is all mine." He winked one of his dark brown eyes and pushed some of his rich black hair out of his eyes. "But I have business to attend to. I hope I see you again. Next time you may call me Ramon."  
  
"Si, sen...Ramon," she corrected . "And you may call me Alayna."  
  
"Buenos dias, Alayna." His voice hung on her name like a song.  
  
"Buenos dias, Ramon." With that he was gone.....  
  
~***~***~***~***~End of Flashback~***~***~***~***~  
  
Carlos had had a fit after he had shown Ramon out. He had called her a slut, saying that she had practically thrown herself at Ramon. Alayna's temper had flared at that and she yelled back at him saying he had wanted her to be nice, so she had been.  
  
Carlos had warned her to stay away from this mesmerizing ladies' man. Looking back, Alay couldn't help but think *I should have listened. I should have ran then. I'm so sorry Carlos. I failed you.*  
  
"Uf!!," said Alay as she sat up in the alley and hugged her knees to her chest. It was a little after midnight so it was too dangerous to run off her anger and hurt. So Alay cried the anger and hurt away. She finally fell into a dreamless sleep a little while later.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ 


	2. GirlTalk:::Mewsie Style

GirlTalk:::Newsie Style......  
  
Alay woke up with the sun like usual and went on her morning run. Running was the one time she could hide from all the pain, fear, and anger. Alay payed no attention to the buildings she passed or the alleys and streets she ran down. She thought only of running.  
  
Eventually Alay grew tired fron her run and stopped. Stretching her muscles and stabilizing her breathing, she looked around and studied the buildings. One building caught her attention. This particular building's sign said 'Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House.' *Newsboys? Where are the newsgirls?,* she thought. Just then a huge group of boys started flocking out of the building. Alay jumped into the alley across the street and watched the group.  
  
The last one to leave the building was obviously the leader. The way he held himself and the expression on his face told of power and strength. He was about 16 and was of average height. He had dark blond hair that fell just below his ears and he was skinny but muscular. She watched as he surveyed his boys and the street. His gaze fell on her alley and Alay felt him staring into her. She shuddered as he looked away.  
  
The boy turned back into the building and called something. A group of girls came walking out. Some looked as if to have verbal battles with the boy before walking out. *Good. Maybe I can join,* she thought. As they all headed down the street, Alay decided it was worth a try. She did need money after all.  
  
The group stopped in front of a huge gate. Suddenly a dull, annoying clanging sounded and the gate opened. She followed them inside and got at the end of the line.  
  
As Alay waited her turn, she listened to the boys and girls tell stories of last night's dance, latest crushes, former newsies, and today's headline. But the conversation that interested her the most was the one about a certain guy named Spot Conlon.  
  
"'E 'as da nicest blue eyes ya eva seen. Even when 'e's glarin' at me, I can't help but love dose eyes," gushed one girl.  
  
"Oh, I jist love 'is smile," said another.  
  
One girl, very obviously annoyed with her friends, said, "Hey goils. Take a chill pill. Ya know Spot doesn't like any of us so why do ya do dis ta yerselves. It's possible dat Spot Conlon isn't able ta love."  
  
The girls all looked over towards the blond-haired leader Alay had seen earlier. 'Spot' lifted his head from his paper and looked at them. All the girls looked away and changed the subject. All except Alay. She stared at him. 'Spot' signaled with his hand and suddenly a dark-haired boy appeared by his side.  
  
"Shadow, who is dat goil over dere? Da new one. I ain't seen 'er before so she can't be a part of da gang," said Spot. "She might be da goil I saw eoilier."  
  
Shadow, one of Spot's right-hand men, looked at the girl for a while but ended up shaking his head. "I dunno Spot. I'se nevea seen 'er before."  
  
"Bring 'er over 'ere."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ Well here's the second chappie...Hope you like it...Please review!!!!  
  
Angelfish~ Thanks for reviewing!!! This story only involves the past of 4 newsies....and .....well you'll see what I'm doing in the next few chapters...I'm trying to put some twists in here and there to make it differnet from other stories but well...hey, at least I try right??....Hope you like this chappie!!  
  
~Molly 


	3. First Debate

First Debate.....  
  
Shadow ran up to Alay and stepped in front of her.  
  
"S'cuse me but Spot Conlon wants ta chat wit'cha," he said. Then with obvious fear he added, "Please don't get 'im mad so eoily in da mornin'."  
  
Alay didn't want to give up her place in line but Shadow seemed really nice and she didn't want to argue with him.  
  
"'Kay," replied Alay. "But I am not promising anything." She stepped out of line and slowly walked over to 'Spot', not letting herself show her fear.  
  
"So you're Spot Conlon. The guy I've been hearing so much about. I'm Alay. Why did you want to see me? Please make it quick, I want to get back in line," stated Alay with a touch of attitude.  
  
"Heya Alay. Yea, I'se Spot Conlon AND da leadea 'round dese parts. Remember dat. Anuddea t'ing ya should remember is dat no one joins my newsies OR sells in Brooklyn widout my permission. So I guess yer not in much of a hurry now."  
  
"I'm allowed to sell wherever I choose, Spot. I don't care if you say I can or not," with that said Alay turned on her heel and headed back to the dwindling line.  
  
"Freeze, Miss Alay," ordered Spot. He got up and went to stand in front of her. He leaned in and whispered, "No one speaks ta me dat way. 'Specially new people. Ya treat me wid respect. Ya got dat? Ya do as I say when I say ta. Ya answer my questions now and I'll let ya get back in line and sell wid us. Okay?"  
  
"Fine, senor," responded Alay icily.  
  
"So, ya from Mexico?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"See what?," he asked confused.  
  
"No, no. Si means yes in Spanish." Alay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh. Why are ya in Brooklyn? Did ya run away from Mexico or did you get thrown out of yer house?"  
  
"Ran away. Now can I get back in line?," asked Alay, gesturing toward the little bit of line left.  
  
Spot glared at her for a few moments but finally nodded his head. Alay stormed over to the line and bought her papers.  
  
Spot shook his head and sat back down. *Dat chick's gonna cause problems, I can tell,* thought Spot. He went back to scanning the headlines and waited for everyone to get their papes.  
  
Once everyone had gotten their papes, Spot called them over to him. They crowded around him and waited for him to speak. Even Alay.  
  
"Alright people. If ya ain't noticed we 'ave a new newsie. 'Er name's Alay and she needs a selling partner. Who's offering?," asked Spot. He looked around.  
  
"I'll show 'er around fer ya Spot. She and I'll 'ave a good time," sneered a voice from the back. Scorpion. Scorpion Luden was a terrific newsie, terrific in selling not in attitude. He had a way of 'corrupting' the new newsgirls when they arrived. He had a system. Spot usually let him do as he pleased but something in him wouldn't let him do this to Alay, Miss Attitude or not.  
  
"I dunno 'bout dat Scorpion. If I'se remember correctly ya got a goil," replied Spot evenly.  
  
"Nah. Me and Teacup realized our 'differences' and broke up last week. So I'm free and willing ta escort Alay," said Scorpion with a smirk.  
  
"Anybody else offering?," asked Spot as he continued to glare at Scorpion.  
  
"I can show 'er around, Spot. Since I got nuttin' bettea ta do. She and I could chat fer a while as we sell," offered Teacup Dawson. Teacup had white-blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her ocean blue eyes were her most attractice feature. She was usually very shy but she knew almost all of the newsie gossip since she took the time to listen. Her shyness had caused her to receive the name Teacup since most newsies considered her to be as fragile as a teacup.  
  
*Thank You, God!* "Alright. Alay yer pairing up wid Cup over 'ere. She'll show ya da ropes and fill ya in on all of da lodging house gossip. Right, Cup?," smirked Spot.  
  
"Coise," smiled Cup.  
  
Scorpion glared at Spot one last time then stormed out. The others also left their spots including Alay and Cup. Once again Spot found himself alone with his thoughts and memories. All of them filled with Nails McGee.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Woo!!!! Another chappie up! Hopefully I can get the next two chappies up today! Who is Nails McGee?? I know!!!! ..hehehe...Okay well you will find out in the next chappie so don't worry... I'm not too cruel, I mean I am putting the next chappie up today!!!..Please REVIEW!!!!!.  
  
Sapphy~ NEW YORK?!?!?! Hey we're in the same timezone for a while now...lol...Hopefully you can update when you get home!! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~Molly 


	4. Nails McGee

Nails McGee....  
  
~***~***~***~***~Flashback~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Heya, I'se Nails McGee and YOU are handsome," said the blonde-haired, green-eyed girl with a wink.  
  
"Uhh....t'anks, I...I...I guess," stuttered Spot. "Hi I'se James 'Spot' Conlon. Why are ya talkin' ta me? Frankie and Tony are right ovea dere."  
  
"Dey're not as good-looking as you, Spot. Besides dey can really get on my nerves," she replied as she sat down next to Spot.  
  
"Jim, do ya always sit 'ere all by yerself. Ya look lonely. Yer handsome. I bet if ya loosened up a little dat you'd be as popular as Frankie and Tony," Nails told him. She took his hand. "Ya jist need ta take more control. C'mon Spot. I'll show ya how."  
  
"I dunno Nails. I'm not confortable in front of a lot of people. 'Specially new people. I don't t'ink I can do it," admitted Jim/Spot.  
  
"Believe me, Jim. Ya can do dis. We're 10. We 'ave a long life ahead of us ta fix dis."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
~***~***~***~***~End of Flashback~***~***~***~***~  
  
Spot headed off towards the docks. The headlines were good enough to involve little 'improving' as Jack called it.But through all the selling he couldn't keep out the memories of Nails' first days at the orphanage. *She said we. WE 'ad a long life ahead of us....*, thought Spot.  
  
"Where are you now, Nails?," Spot said sadly.  
  
"Who's Nails?," said someone from behind.  
  
Spot jumped and spun around. "Heya Alay. Don't do dat ta me."  
  
"You know I've been here for about 1 day and I'm already being told 'don't do this' and 'don't do that'. Uf!! Tu es loco if you think that I am going to respect you if you keep telling me 'don'ts'! Where are the dos and why can't I ask you simple questions?," she snapped.  
  
"I don't like people sneaking up on me. Ok? Nails is someone from my past and dat's all ya need ta know. I expect a lot outta Brooklyn. We'se da most powerful so we 'afta be careful and well-trained. By the way, what does two ace lowco mean?," replied Spot.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? No really what does it mean?"  
  
"Tu es loco means you are crazy."  
  
"Oh. Well flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Attitude."  
  
"It won't get you anywhere either Senor Loco," she said as she left. She turned around long enough to flash him the first real smile he had seen on her face.  
  
Spot laughed and kept walking towards the docks.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ Okay there are you happy now? (Woo! Michelle Branch song haha...Okay nevermind) I let you know a little about Nails. She'll appear more later....there I go again stating the obvious considering she is part of Spot's past and this story is about the past......*Slaps herself*... Well keep reading anyways and please REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	5. Scorpion

Scorpion...  
  
*Oh my God!,* thought Alay as she headed back to where she'd last seen Cup. *I was only going to ask him how to find Cup since I stupidly managed to get myself lost.Of course I couldn't keep from snapping at him and then to make matters worse I started flirting with him. Uf! And who was Nails to Spot? Obviously he cared about Nails.*  
  
Alay couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. "I haven't learned. I can't fall for him this easily. Besides he's so..."  
  
"Aggravating?," asked a voice.  
  
"Yes...," started Alay. "Wait. Who are you?"  
  
"Scorpion Luden," said the voice as he stepped out of an alley. Scorpion was tall and muscular. He had long, slicked-back black hair and intense black eyes. His intense eyes were what scared Alay. He sauntered over to where Alay stood frozen. "I made da foist offer dis mornin'. Spot jist wants ya fer 'imself. 'E goes aftea all da new ones. I didn't want 'im ta try it wid ya. I don't usually stop 'im but somet'ing made me dis time. Somet'ing 'bout ya. I dunno what it is," lied Scorpion smoothly.  
  
"Smooth, but I don't believe you. Actually I know that you switched the story. YOU are the one who can't be trusted. Spot was the one who tried to protect me. Cup told me all about you and how you are. I believe her because she DID go out with you, but you dumped her a week ago for some slut in Harlem. Tricks, I think her name is. So you lie..a lot. Not something I'm looking for. Now excuse me," said Alay evenly.  
  
"No," replied an angered Scorpion. He pushed her up against the wall. "I still have the upperhand Senorita." He pinned her and started kissing her.  
  
"Stop," said Alay when he started kissing her neck and running his hands all over her. "I'm warning you!"  
  
At that he laughed. Alay smirked and braced herself. Before he knew it. He was on the ground and in major pain.  
  
"Sorry but you were thinking with the wrong brain. I had to correct that problem. Stay away from me. That is your last warning."  
  
"From the both of us," said Spot, casually approaching the scene. He walked up to Alay and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
  
*Is he trying to reassure me?,* thought Alay. Alay wasn't sure but she didn't care at the moment. She kicked Scorpion in the ribs as she dropped Spot's hand. She headed off but stopped and turned. "That last one was for Cup and everybody else you've done this to." With that said, she walked out of the alley, once again looking for Teacup.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ I hope you like this chappie... I know it was kind of short but hey I just put up two more chappies in "Loving The Enemy" so give me a break.....Please REVIEW because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I update sooner.....Now for the shout-outs........  
  
Sapphy~ I hope Trixie believes that brother-sister love comment about Spot...hehe..oh well.....Yeah Little Miss Attitude is quite the character.. I hope you like this chappie and I will e-mail you back soon..I can't wait til you come back from New York...hmmmm.....My thoughts on Disneyland???...Great great place...hehe...Some of the characters scare me but...um..well...Goofy and Captain Hook were hitting on my friends and I when I went which was...interesting. Captain Hook loved to play with my hoodie....okay I'll put more in the e-mail...Lots of Love.....  
  
~Molly 


	6. Runaway

Runaway...  
  
Spot laughed. "She's somet'ing ain't she, Scorpion? She 'as too much spirit ta accept what ya did. Ya know I was gettin' tired of all the complaints 'bout ya anyways. Consider dis a creative way of gettin' kicked out. Pack up yer stuff and leave Brooklyn. Go to Harlem wid Tricks. I 'eard dey don't care what ya do dere. Never come back to Brooklyn and never touch any of Brooklyn's newsgoils again!"  
  
Spot walked out of the alley and broke into a run, trying to find Alay. He needed to know if she was alright. He found her at the docks talking to Teacup. *She'll be fine,* thought Spot as he slowed down and eventually started walking again. *She doesn't need me. She 'as Cup ta talk to.*  
  
Suddenly Alay turned toward him. She was visibly shaken. She ran to him and hugged him. Spot heard her make noises that sounded suspiciously like sniffles. She can't be crying. *Not Alay.* She finally pulled away and he saw the tears sliding down her dark skin.  
  
"Are ya okay? Did 'e hurt ya 'fore I got dere?," said Spot as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"Si...I mean yes, I'm fine. He only hurt my pride," said Alay as she pulled away, wiping her face."S***!" She ran off down an alley.  
  
"What did ya say ta 'er, Conlon?," yelled an angry Teacup as she ran toward him. "She's shook up and ya go and say somet'ing mean. Jesus, what are ya..."  
  
"Dammit Cup. All I did was ask if she was okay. She just took off. 'Sides I know what happened because I walked in on it," interrupted Spot as he turned and headed for his pier.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ I know this chappie and the next chappie are a little short but oh well....Shout-outs are in the next chappie..Please REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	7. Oh my God She's dead!

"Oh my God. she's dead!!"......  
  
Alay ran and ran. She was so frustrated and confused. She couldn't believe she had actually hugged Spot. She had literally cried on his shoulder. Alay tried to clear her mind but she couldn't this time. She couldn't forget everything as she usually did. Images of Spot kept popping up in her mind.  
  
Alay started running harder and faster through unknown streets. She was so busy trying to clear her mind that she didn't realize it when she was crossing the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan. She finally exhausted herself and stopped to lean against a building.  
  
Alay looked around, breathing hard. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. She heard someone yell and saw them run towards her but that's all she saw.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Oh my God! She's dead!," yelled Skittery. He jumped up and started flipping out.  
  
"Skittery, Skittery! Who's dead?," asked Kloppman as he ran outside. Kloppman looked from Skittery to the girl and fell down beside her. He started to check for a pulse and for signs of breathing. He sat back up and shook his head.  
  
*Oh, God,* thought Skitts. *She really is dead.* "Klopp is she...um....is she really...," stuttered Skitts. Klopp laughed.  
  
"No, she fainted, Skitts. She'll be fine. Take 'er inside and lie 'er down on da couch. I'll get a cold rag ta place on 'er forehead," said Kloppman.  
  
Skittery did as he was told. While he waited for Klopp to bring the rags, he studied the girl. She was really beautiful. Her long, dark hair was tied back showing off her deep tan and smooth skin. She had full lips and a full body. Skitts imagined her eyes to be big and dark. He imagined them so well it was as if she were actually looking back at him. But she was.  
  
"Hi," said Skitts, pretty embarrassed from having stared at her like that.  
  
"Hola..er...hi. I'm Alay. Who are you? Where am I? What happened?," asked Alay confused.  
  
"I'm Skittery or Skitts. Yer at da Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House because I saw ya pass out on da street."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well I just keep finding you newsies. What luck! I bet you're good friends with Conlon."  
  
"Uh...I know Spot Conlon but we're not exactly 'good' friends. We're not really close at all. But our leader Jack 'as known Spot all 'is life. Dey're real close," babbled Skitts.  
  
"I'd like to meet 'Jack' as you called him. Take me to your leader, senor," she said smiling.  
  
"Ah...sure, Alay. C'mon." He helped her up and led her to Tibby's.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Okay, Skitts. 'Ere we go. How's da patient?,,,Skitts?," said Kloppman, as he entered the lobby. He shook his head.  
  
"She must've been alright....or she wasn't real," Klopp told himself. He went back into the kitchen and put everything back.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ Okay this is all the updating I am doing for today considering I just put two chappies in 'Loving The Enemy' along with these two chappies.....*Applause* *Curtsies gracefully* hehe...Oh and I have 2 more days off from work ahead so I just might update some more if I get enough encouragement *Hint hint*.Hope you like this chappie....please REVIEW!!!!!!! Now for the shout-outs!!!!  
  
Angelfish~ I'm glad you are enjoying this story....Nails will come in again later...So just be patient....Spot just has that mysterious glow about him...haha...that was a weird way to say it..anyways....Hope you like these chappies...  
  
Sapphy~ Hey chica!! You know at first I was going to make Scorpion sound creepy but then I remembered that a bunch of girls were supposed to be his victims so I made it so that he was pretty hot....hehe...Lots of Love....  
  
Neola~ I am so glad you are enjoying my story...I hope you enjoy these chappies....The next two are a lot more interesting!!! Keep reading....  
  
~Molly 


	8. Debate 2

Debate #2 ....  
  
Spot walked across the Brooklyn Bridge and headed for Tibby's since it was dinnertime. He had been looking for Alay for 3 hours now. Teacup had berated him until he agreed to look for her. *Cup never would've done dat before,* thought Spot. *Alay did it. She changed Cup. All in one day.*  
  
It was a very small possibility that Alay made it safely to Manhattan by herself but Spot had seen proof of her ability to protect herself. Spot got to Tibby's in a matter of minutes. The newsies were all at dinner so Spot would surely find Jack Kelly to help in the search for Alay.  
  
Spot walked in to find all of the Manhattan Newsies crowded around one of the tables where he heard a familiar voice. A familiar feminine voice.  
  
Spot pushed his way inside the circle and sure enough there was Alay having a conversation with Bumlets in Spanish to the amusement of all the newsies. After a few lines back and forth one would stop and translate. At the moment, they were talking about life in Mexico and about some animals or 'pets' they'd raised. The stories were humorous with the waving arms and animated voices. During the newest story of Bumlets and his 'cow-tipping' days, Alay looked over at Spot and jumped.  
  
"Spot! Hey, I was going to have Bumlets take me back toni...," started Alay, trying to explain. Spot put his hand up to signal her to be quiet. Alay's eyes flashed. "Oh no, Senor Conlon. I do not obey hand signals. If you want me be quiet you say 'please Alay be quiet.' Otherwise I will keep on talking."  
  
This bit of information didn't suit the Conlon Irish temper. "PLEASE Alay be quiet. Are ya ready ta 'ead back? It's getting late," he said through gritted teeth, trying to be nice.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm staying in Manhattan for a while. I don't want to deal with you or Brooklyn right now."  
  
"JACK!!," barked Spot. Jack got up slowly and walked over. "What is she talking about? Did you give 'er permission?"  
  
"Permission?," Alay snapped. "I don't need permission to stay where I want to stay."  
  
"Yes, ya do," said Jack calmly, the voice of reason. "Now Alay, please be quiet for a moment." He waited for her nod. "Now Spot, ya know I wouldn't give permission if ya didn't agree wid it." Spot grinned. "But....."  
  
"But what?," interrupted Spot, shocked at his friend's defiance.  
  
"Listen and ya'll find out...But I t'ink ya and Alay need some time apart. Yer right it's getting late and ya know ol' Tim will get upset if yer out too late. Ya know what da consequences are fer dat."  
  
"I'll be back in a week," Spot grounded out. He turned and stormed out of Tibby's.  
  
Alay watched Jack drop and shake his head after Spot left. She couldn't believe that. The mighty Spot Conlon took orders from someone.  
  
"What if I don't want to go in a week? What will you tell him? He may have listened to your orders now but he won't later," said Alay. The newsies all started edging towards the doors as Jack slowly turned towards Alay.  
  
"Foist of all, Spot wasn't listening ta orders. 'E never does, never will. 'E will occassionally listen ta reason if someone takes da time ta explain. And second of all, you are allowed only one week. My permission lasts only one week. You will go back in a week if he says so. I won't defy him fer anuddea week. Now ya will behave and listen ta whatevea I or anyone in charge tells ya ta. Or I'll send ya back sooner. I did ya a favor, now do me one. Try ta keep yer temper in check."  
  
By the time Jack was done all the newsies were gone, except for him and Alay. Alay looked around.  
  
"Fine. I'll be as good as I can be. No promises."  
  
"Good. Now we're going ta head ta da lodging 'ouse ta find ya a bunk and show ya around."  
  
Alay followed Jack to the lodging house and acquired a bunk before realizing the few posessions she owned and needed were at the Brooklyn Lodging House. She kept them in a pack that she could sling over her shoulder and run with. She told Jack and was going to run over to Brooklyn, retrieve it, then leave but Jack stopped her before she could make it down to the lobby.  
  
"No ya ain't goin' alone. It's too late fer dat and Brooklyn's too dangerous. I'll go. Ya told me what it looks like so I'll be fine."  
  
"I still don't see why I can't go. I've slept in Brooklyn's alleys at night and stayed alive before," she sneered, as she stomped back upstairs. She could hear Jack laughing at her and if she wasn't so mad she might've noticed that he had a sweet, calming laugh. But she was too mad.  
  
Jack laughed at Alay's attempt to stay calm. *Calm?! Yeah right,* thought Jack as he looked for Bumlets. "Hey Bums. Yer in charge while I go ta Brooklyn fer a bit. Tell Klopp I'll be a liddle late."  
  
"Shoah, Cowboy," said Bumlets.  
  
Jack left and headed for Brooklyn. Allowing himself to think about Alay's beauty and her fiery temper.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ Aren't you glad I decided to update today since I have today off from work????? I have tomorrow off but I might spend it working on my next chappie for 'Loving The Enemy".....Yes Sapphy I am trying to get it written out just for you!!!!!...haha....Oh well I will do shout-outs in the next chappie when I put it up.....Hope you enjoyed this chappie...Please REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	9. SpotvsJack

Spot-vs-Jack.....  
  
"How dare she talk ta me dat way!! I'm da leadea of Brooklyn. The most respected and famous newsie in all New York ...and probably everywhere else. She 'as no respect," yelled Spot, his voice getting louder and louder.  
  
Creeper cringed from the volume of the last word. He and Shadow often heard Spot rage about like he was doing now, but it was never easier to bear.  
  
"Spot, she's new. She doesn't know 'er place yet. Give 'er some time," reasoned Creeper. Creeper was a sneaky little red head with bright green eyes. He was skinny and short for his 16 years. He heard soft chuckles from the other side of the door. Striding across the room he opened the door to reveal a laughing Jack Kelly.  
  
"Heya Jacky-boy, whatcha laughin' 'bout? And what da 'ell are ya 'ere in Brooklyn fer?," shouted Spot as he stomped over.  
  
"Nothin' Spot. Alay left some t'ings 'ere and I didn't want 'er ta get hurt. I need ta know where 'er bunk is."  
  
"What!?," shouted Spot. He couldn't believe Jack would do this. "Foist she disrespects me at da distribution center in front o' me gang and den she gets in a situation wid Scorpion, which gets 'im kicked out. Den she hugs me and gets upset and runs away fer no reason. She ends up in Manhattan and when I show up dere ta ask fer yer help in da search fer 'er, she disrespects me in front of yer gang. She refuses ta come back fer a week and NOW ya want ta get 'er stuff. I don't t'ink so Jack-boy. She's not gettin' 'er way dis time."  
  
"Spot, calm down 'fore ya pass out," reasoned Shadow. "Jack, I'll show ya."  
  
They started for the door but Spot was blocking it. "Ya ain't showin' 'im anything till I say so. She's not gettin' 'em Jack so sorry but ya wasted yer time. Ya 'ear me she ain't!" *She won't win.* Spot folded his arms across his chest and tried to glare Jack down.  
  
"No! You listen ta ME, James Aaron Conlon, if ya don't move yer scrawny butt right now and let me through I swear I'll beat ya down right 'ere in front of yer co-leaders. Den yer precious rep will be down da drain," shouted Jack.  
  
"If ya don't remember I've taken ya on 'fore Francis Paul Sullivan."  
  
"And lost, Jim. Ya lost dat one."  
  
"But it was years ago and I know fer a fact I can beat ya now if I 'ave ta."  
  
"Spot, stop it. BOTH of ya, STOP!," screamed a crying Cup. "Yer best friends now ACT like it!"  
  
She grabbed Spot and yanked him out of the doorway.  
  
"C'mon Jack. She sleeps on da bunk above mine." She wiped her tears away and stormed off towards the bunkroom.  
  
"Whoa. Dat's Cup, right?," asked Jack, as he helped Spot back up.  
  
"Yeah. Dat Alay changed 'er," replied Spot.  
  
"All in one day, too. Wow! Where was Alay when Cup started ta go wid Scorpion? 'E could've used a dose of dat attitude," laughed Jack.  
  
"JACK KELLY YA GET YER BUTT IN 'ERE NOW OR I AIN'T SHOWIN' YA!!" Jack jumped at the tone and hurried down the hall.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Alay laughed as Jack explained Cup's sudden change and how angry Spot was.  
  
"Serves him right. He shouldn't boss her around like he does or he'll get hurt."  
  
" 'E shouldn't 'ave ta worry 'bout gettin' beat up by Cup but it was pretty funny ta see 'er yankin' 'im out of da door." Jack started laughing.  
  
"I can't see her doing that but it would be quite a sight to see."  
  
"I wonder if Spot's gettin' a talkin' ta fer his behavior." Both of them burst into laughter at the thought of that.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! Ya are SO close ta gettin' kicked outta Brooklyn!," screamed Spot as he pushed Cup out. She turned to say something but Spot slammed the door literally in her face.  
  
"Yer so annoyin', Conlon."  
  
"Same ta ya, Dawson."  
  
He heard her stomp back to the bunkroom. He sank onto his bed with a mixture of relief and weariness. He tried to sleep but memories from his fight with Jack wouldn't allow it.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey~ Sorry I've been too lazy to update this story..Oh well...I updated now...Oh yeah ..GUYS ARE JERKS!!!...Okay I am done with my outbursts....Next chappie~ Spot takes another trip down memory lane... .....Now for my shout-outs...  
  
Angelfish~ I'm glad you're loving the story and you're compliments are very appreciated!!! Alay is quite the flirt...Skitts was attracted to her too...along with Spot and Jack...and probably others..Geez!!! ...Anyways I hope you enjoy this chappie and Nails is going to be in the next one!!  
  
Sapphy~ Look I've updated!!!!! hehe...Can't you just see Bumlets goin' around at night tipping poor sleeping cows over??...hahaha...I can!!!!.. ...I will put the next chappie for 'LTE' soon...Tomorrow most likely or else next Friday....I'll be leaving for Slippery Rock University on Sunday...Band camp is going to be so much fun!! hehe..Ex-guys suck!!!! Grrrr....... Oh well.... Hope you like this chappie!!!  
  
~Molly 


	10. JimvsFrankie

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating this for a while but I'm not as inspired to upload for this story. I love it and everything but I'm not getting a lot of reviews for it.....So REVIEW!!!! Or I'll just delete the story....  
  
This whole chapter is a flashback....  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Jim~vs~Frankie......  
  
Nails and Jim had upped Jim's rep and were doing well together. Frankie wasn't as happy about it, though. Fewer people were listening to him and Race, and he was in love with Nails. Frankie tried not to be jealous but he couldn't help it.  
  
One day while playing in the yard, all the kids decided they wanted to play ball. Frankie and Race stepped up to be team captains but no one wanted them for captains. Jim and Nail's became the captains and picked through all the kids. All except Frankie and Race. Neither Jim or Nails wanted them on their team. The teams were already even so they shrugged and started playing without them. They didn't think it would matter.  
  
They started playing and having a lot of fun. Frankie and Race stayed off to the side and glowered. Jim was pitching while Nails was at bat, when suddenly something knocked Jim over.  
  
"What da...?," started Jim. "Frankie, what was dat?"  
  
"I'se tired of ya takin' over. It all stops now Jim."  
  
They started circling each other. Finally Jim attacked. Both started throwing punches and soon they were rolling around on the ground. All the kids gathered around and started cheering. Race walked around and took bets on the winner. Nails grabbed him as he was walking by.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna stop dem?"  
  
"Naw, I'se gonna get some money and candy outta dis."  
  
"Ugh! Ya jerk!"  
  
Nails raced forward and dove into it. She got a hold of Frankie and used all her strength to throw him off of Jim.  
  
"Dat's it! All bets off. Ya two bettea stop fightin' NOW or I'll tell da nuns about it. Ya know ya'll get cleanin' duties fer a month fer fightin'."  
  
Both boys cringed at the thought of having cleaning duties for a whole month. They glared and finally walked away from it all.  
  
Jim's nose was bloody and he was going to have a bruise on his cheek but that wasn't bad. Frankie only sported a fat lip along with torn pants.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hope you like this chappie even though I don't think it's very good. I could've done better I think but....oh well. Please REVIEW....or I will delete the whole story!!!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	11. Surprising Morning

Surprising Morning....  
  
The week went by quickly for Alay. She spent her days selling with Jack and eating lunch at Tibby's with all the newsies. Her evenings consisted of poker games and long talks in the night with Bumlets about Mexico. She was having a great time and rarely thought about Spot coming back. Although she did think about him. As much as she thought of Jack. She always found herself comparing the two and daydreaming about futures with them.  
  
Spot spent the week brooding and planning for Alay's return to Brooklyn. His newsies, sensing his bad mood, stayed out of his way. Creeper and Shadow tried desperately to get Spot's mind off of Alay but nothing worked. Even spending days at the docks and having somewhat good headlines weren't enough for Spot.  
  
When the day came for Spot to retrieve Alay, he was anxious to set his plan into motion. He slept little the night before and chose not to sell the morning edition in Brooklyn. Instead he headed out to Manhattan at dawn.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Alay woke up to the sound of Kloppman's yelling, as usual. She groaned and rolled over, hoping that for once she could sleep in.  
  
"No, no sleeping in Alay. Up, up, up!," laughed Jack. Alay didn't budge though. Jack grinned. It was time for another one of his wake-up calls. He carefully grabbed hold of her mattress and yanked it up. Alay tumbled to the floor, covers and all. She jumped to her feet and ran around the bunk to attack Jack.  
  
Jack started running around and in between bunks with Alay close on his heels. All the newsies woke up due to the noise and watched their leader being chased.  
  
"JACK, I'm going to KILL you! Just wait till I get a hold of you," yelled Alay.  
  
She finally caught up to him as he was running into the washroom. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. Jack, thrown off-balance, fell back into Alay. Alay fell back down to the floor with Jack on top of her. Jack rolled off her and started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny Jack Kelly!"  
  
"Oh, yes it is."  
  
"Why I oughta..."  
  
Alay rolled toward Jack and started punching and scratching. Jack tried grabbing her wrists and holding her arms still but everytime he got a hold of one wrist it was either twisted away or he was punched in the arm so hard as to make him let go.  
  
The two started wrestling on the floor. Alay throwing punches and Jack trying to block them while keeping Alay's nails from his skin as much as possible.  
  
"Hey fellas! Could ya help me out?," asked Jack right before receiving a long scratch down his arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry Jack but we're bettin' on Alay," said Blink while walking through the crowd of newsies. "Sides she'd turn on us."  
  
"Guys, Blink's right. C'mon let's get ready fer work. We can't afford ta miss a day," yelled Skittery over the noise.  
  
The newsies agreed and headed to the washroom, careful to stay out of harm's way. Jack struggled for a little longer and finally captured both of Alay's wrists. She tried to twist free of his hold but Jack rolled them over so that he loomed above her and had her thoroughly pinned. Alay glared up into Jack's eyes and suddenly realized how they were laying.  
  
Jack watched her glare being replaced with shock. He, too, noticed their positions and stared back at her. In later discussions neither one would admit to leaning forward, but suddenly they were kissing.  
  
*Oh my god! I'm kissing Jack Kelly,* thought Alay as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. *Oh he kisses so sweet.*  
  
Jack deepened the kiss even while thinking of all the problems it would cause. He could hear the door to the lodging house open and close but he didn't care. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice talking to Kloppman that he cared. *Spot!* Jack jerked away and stood up, pulling Alay up, too.  
  
"Jack? What's..." That's when she heard it, too. "Spot?!," she whispered as he eyes widened in shock. "Oh, he's taking me back today."  
  
Alay ran over to the fire escape and ran all the way down. She made it to the street just as Spot walked into the bunkroom.  
  
"Heya Jacky-boy. How's it rollin'?"  
  
"Um....uh...heya Spot. It's good. You?"  
  
"Better when I know where Alay is. Remember she's supposed ta come back today." He paused for a second. "Are ya okay Jack? Yer pale. Are ya sick?"  
  
"Uh...sick..me?...no, course not. Alay's in the ...er...washroom."  
  
He watched Spot walk into the washroom and then made a run for it. Following Alay's escape route. Alay was waiting on the street. Jack grabbed her hand and they took off for the Distribution Center.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Lies Uncovered

Lies Uncovered....  
  
"Heya fellas. 'Ave any of ya seen Alay?"  
  
"She and Jack were fightin' in the bunkroom a couple of minutes ago. Ain't dey dere?," answered Blink.  
  
Jack is but 'e said Alay was in here. He was actin' kinda funny dough. He was pale and couldn't talk right."  
  
"Um... well she probably took off den. She'll be at da Distribution Center. Don't worry," said Mush.  
  
Spot went back to the bunkroom to talk to Jack but the bunkroom was empty.  
  
"Jack what are ya tryin' ta pull?," he said as he headed out with the rest of the newsies.  
  
When they got to the Distribution Center, they didn't see any sign of Jack or Alay. Weasel told them Jack had been there earlier. Alay hadn't yet but Jack had gotten more papes than usual.  
  
"150 papes? Jack never gets dat much. Wait! Guys, how many does Alay sell?," asked Spot.  
  
"She's still depending on da headlines," replied Blink, roling his good eye. "Uh...Today's is pretty good so around 50."  
  
"He bought both deir papes and took off. Ya think he's trying ta hide from me?," said Spot.  
  
"Jack knows better dan dat. Don't he?," replied Mush.  
  
"I thought he did but we'll see," answered Spot while he got his usual 100 papes.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Jack and Alay sold their papes as quietly as they could all the while glancing over their shoulders. They were trying to stay away from all the usual selling spots so that it would be harder to find them.  
  
By the time they finished selling it was still really early to go to Tibby's. They went anyways, hoping to avoid all the newsies. But when they walked in, Spot was sitting in one of the booths.  
  
He looked up and waved them over with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Heya Spot," greeted Jack nervously.  
  
"Hiya Jacky-boy, Alay," said Spot.  
  
"Spot," said Alay with a nod as she slid in the booth next to Jack.  
  
"Now why were ya two so quick ta leave and why were ya sneakin' 'round Manhattan?," asked Spot, never one to beat around the bush.  
  
"Spot, we wasn't...," started Jack.  
  
"Frankie, member I 'ave me boids. Dey told me what dey saw. Don't deny it," interrupted Spot with a glare.  
  
"We wanted to sell as quickly as we could so that I could spend as much time as possible in Manhattan," said Alay with a touch of attitude.  
  
"Ya mean as much time wid each oddea as possible, right?," asked Spot with unusual quietness.  
  
"NO!," cried Alay a little too quickly and loudly.  
  
Jack quickly hid his hurt by Alay's denial and nodded at Spot. Spot didn't approve of relationships between the leaders and regular newsies anyways."She told ya why Spot. It was nuttin' more den dat."  
  
Spot looked suspiciously from Alay to Jack before grinning and offering his hand to Jack. Jack spit in his and shook hands with Spot. They ordered their food and ate lunch together, talking companionably while waiting for the rest of the newsies to come.  
  
*Something happened,* thought Spot as he listened to Jack talking about one of his more trusting customers. *Dey didn't tell me everything. If me boids didn't know about it den it happened in da lodgin' house.*  
  
Spot had noticed the guilty looks on Jack and Alay's faces. Alay's denial was a little abrupt and Jack's hurt expression afterwards didn't escape Spot. He didn't know why he cared if Alay liked Jack or vice versa but he knew he was a little jealous. *Jealous? Me? But I don't even like Alay! Besides I got a goil in Harlem. Plus I can have any goil I want. Why would I want a selfish, back-talking beautiful goil who gets on my nerves?.......*  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Please REVIEW!! 


	13. Bittersweet Homecoming

Bittersweet Homecoming......  
  
Racetrack Higgins watched the exchange from outside the window. He shook his head. *Look at dem. Dey's da best of friends now. Nobody would've guessed dat years ago dey were enemies. I ain't seen dem fer a long time,* he thought. *Who's da goil? Maybe she's like Nails....hmmmmm....Only one way ta find out.* He took a deep breath and walked in, cigar in hand.  
  
"Heya fellas," he greeted them. The trio looked over. Spot and Jack couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Tony?....Tony is dat you?," asked Jack as he stood up and walked towards Race.  
  
Race took a puff of his cigar and then stubbed it out slowly before looking into Jack's eyes. He looked from Jack to Spot. Spot stood up and walked up to him, obviously impatient to find out his identity.  
  
"Higgins? Are you really Higgins? Answer me!," demanded Spot as he grabbed Race by the arms and started shaking him. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Geez Jimmy, ya never did have much patience. Let me go, yer givin' me bruises."  
  
Spot immediately stopped and let go of Race as if he had been burned. Spot tensed and his face reddened with anger. Jack noticed and stepped between them.  
  
"Tony, what are ya doin' back? Ya said ya needed a change and ran off somewhere. Ya said not ta bet on seein' ya again," Jack said quietly.  
  
"Well I never did have much luck in dose kind of bets. I left New York fer a while, long enough fer dem ta stop looking fer me. I den went ta Midtown. Mick told me I could stay as long as I want if I pull my own weight. I sell papes and gamble. Pick-pocket when I have ta."  
  
"Ya couldn't have. We see Midtown's newsies two or three times a month," Jack said disbelievingly.  
  
"I only went ta a couple of da monthly poker games and only when I knew dere'd be too many people around fer ya ta notice me." Race turned towards Alay then, who was trying to stay in the background. "Hiya, I'se Antonio 'Racetrack' Higgins. Nice ta meet ya."  
  
"Hola. I'm Alay. I just became a newsie last week."  
  
"Well, which one 'ere has da pleasure ta call ya his goil?," smirked Race as he looked at the guys.  
  
"Neither. Jack's just a good friend and Spot's an egotistical jerk who is mad at me because I won't do everything he says," Alay stated, her face expressionless.  
  
Jack quickly hid his hurt expression but not before Race noticed. Spot was already angry so it was impossible to decipher his feelings.  
  
"Sorry. I figured one of dem would have charmed ya by now or maybe...." He paused but added in his mind, *Maybe yer jist like Nails.* He knew he should avoid mentioning Nails aloud for the moment.  
  
"Or maybe what?," asked Alay confused.  
  
"Nuttin'. Don't worry about it," Race said quickly. "What is dere here ta eat dat's quick and good? I got ta go back ta Midtown soon." He sat down and Alay sat down across from him smiling.  
  
"Well, the ....,:" started Alay.  
  
"Go back?! Ya jist got here, Tony. I....I thought ya was gonna stay fer a while," said Jack, wanting to renew their friendship.  
  
"Let him go back. I don't care if I evea see his ugly face again. Alay, ya ready ta go? I'se leavin' now!," Spot spat out as he headed outside.  
  
"Spot!," called Alay but he ignored her. "Well I have to go Racetrack but I hope to see you again." She went to the door, stopped and turned back around. "I'm sorry about Spot's behavior. He shouldn't be so rude."  
  
"I'm used ta it but ya bettea go before he comes after ya. It won't be a pretty sight."  
  
"Bye Race," she said and turned towards the door. "Oh...bye Jack," she tossed over her shoulder as she left.  
  
Jack suggested coffee anf a sandwich which Race ordered and ate quickly. Jack waited until Race finished to try and convince him to stay.  
  
"Look Jack I know ya want me ta stay but I can't. Midtown's me home now and Mick will be wondering where I am. I'll come back in da morning and we can sell tageddea if ya want. Okay?," Race said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Okay but see if ya can stay tomorrow night. We have a lot ta talk about." They spit-shook and Race left. The other newsies came not long after so Jack stayed as long as possible before going to the Distribution Center for the afternoon edition.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Please REVIEW so that I know whether to continue or not....  
  
~Molly 


End file.
